Color Swaps
In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, each character has a number of color swaps (also palette swaps) - alternate costumes that they may wear, usually for the purpose of distinguishing themselves from other players who are using the same character. These different costumes usually alter only the character's colour scheme in a true palette swap fashion, but some, namely Ogre, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pyrrha, and Sonic, incorporate modeled accessories and/or decals. Colour change selection Players may choose their character's costume on the character selection screen, and, with the exception of team battles, two players may not pick the same colour if they use the same character. In Brawl, choosing the Random Select feature will randomise the character as well as the character's costume. Each character in every Super Smash Bros. game has a default colour, and at least three alternate colours, making for a minimum total of four colour choices. Three of these four colours are red, green and blue, one of which a character must wear when participating in a team battle, in order to represent the red, green or blue team. In Super Smash Bros. 4, there is a red, blue, or green outline to represent the team color. the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, the character will glow with red, blue, or green dark energy, similar to the dark energy used by Jin and Kazuya used before the final battle in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. List of Color Swaps Tourney changed the idea with color changes a lot. While Brawl promised six colors each for each character, Tourney gives everyone eight total colors! You can change colors by clicking on the character (any controller), pressing 1/2 (Nunchuck), or pressing X/Y (Classic, Wii U Pro). Listed below is a list of every color swap found in the game. Alisa When changing colors, Alisa's trademark dress will change to the following colors. *'Navy' ''(Default) based on Alisa's appearance in ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *'Red' *'Blue' *'Green' *'Yellow' *'Gray' *'Purple:' an inversed color swap made from Alisa's Tekken: Blood Vengeance appearance *'Brown' Xiaoyu Normal Costume When changing colors, Xiaoyu's China dress, shoes, wristband, and hair bands will change to the following colors. *'Orange' ''(Default) based on Xiaoyu's appearance in ''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Tekken 6, and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *'Pink:' based on Xiaoyu's appearance in Tekken 5. *'Green' *'Blue' *'Purple' *'Red' *'White' *'Black' Bonus Costume When changing colors, Xiaoyu's school uniform shirt will change to the following colors. *'White' ''(Default) based on Xiaoyu's appearance in ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *'Blue' *'Yellow' *'Red' *'Purple' *'Green' *'Pink' *'Orange' Ogre When changing colors, Ogre's body will change to the following colors, and add the following decals. *'Brown' ''(Default) based on Ogre's appearance in ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *'Red:' includes a blue sun decal on Ogre's chest. *'Purple:' includes a purple Triforce decal (from the Legend of Zelda series) on Ogre's chest. *'Blue:' includes a green dotted star decal on Ogre's chest. *'Gray:' includes a cyan crescent moon and star decal on Ogre's chest. *'Green:' includes a yellow Pac-Man decal on Ogre's chest. *'Black:' includes a purple spiral decal on Ogre's chest. *'White:' includes a black pine tree decal on Ogre's chest. Asuka When changing colors, Asuka's shirt, socks, elbow pads, bodysuit, wristbands, boots, shinguards, and hair will change to the following colors. *'Blue' ''(Default) based on Asuka's appearance in ''Tekken 5, Tekken 6, and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *'Red:' based on Asuka's appearance in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *'White:' an inversed color swap made from Asuka's Tekken 5/''Tekken 6''/''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' appearance with blonde hair. *'Black:' an inversed color swap made from Asuka's Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection appearance with blonde hair. *'Yellow:' Asuka has purple hair for this color swap. *'Green:' Asuka has purple hair for this color swap. *'Turquoise:' Asuka has green hair for this color swap. *'Pink:' Asuka has green hair for this color swap. Anna When changing colors, Anna's dress and high heels will change to the following colors. *'Red' ''(Default) based on Anna's appearance in ''Tekken 5, Tekken 6, Tekken: Blood Vengeance, and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *'Blue:' based on Anna's appearance in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *'Green' *'Turquoise' *'Magenta' *'Yellow' *'Black' *'Purple' Heihachi Normal Costume When changing colors, Heihachi's karate gi will change to the following colors: *'Black' ''(Default) based on Heihachi's appearance in ''Tekken 5, Tekken 6, and Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *'Blue:' based on Heihachi's appearance in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *'Red' *'Brown' *'Yellow' *'Purple' *'Green' *'Orange' Bonus Costume When changing colors, Heihachi's hakama will change to the following colors. *'Blue' ''(Default) based on Heihachi's appearance in ''Tekken 3, Tekken Tag Tournament, and Soul Calibur II. *'Yellow' *'Purple' *'Black' *'Green' *'Orange' *'Red' *'Turquoise' Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms